This invention relates to a multi-function lamp and, more particularly, to such a lamp which is portable, which includes different lights, such as a spotlight, a fluorescent light and a strobe light, and which further includes a rechargeable battery that is connected to solar cells disposed within the lamp for recharging the battery.
Rechargeable flashlights are known in which a housing contains a spotlight that is electrically connected to a rechargeable battery. Typically, an external connector is provided on the light housing for coupling to a suitable source of recharging power, such as an electrical charging circuit, when the flashlight is not in use. In some flashlight devices, an additional light has been incorporated to supplement the spotlight effect. For example, a form of floodlighting is achieved by using a tungsten lamp formed of an elongated tube in combination with a diffusing lens. However, the power drain of such devices often is quite high; and the resultant flood-lighting intensity might not be adequate
The aforementioned types of flashlights generally are designed for common everyday usage and, in the interest of economy, such devices usually are not waterproof. Flashlights which are intended for underwater applications are, of course, constructed of waterproof housing. However, such flashlights often include only a spotlight and, thus, exhibit somewhat limited utility. It is desirable to provide an additional light within the waterproof housing to achieve a floodlight effect; but, heretofore, such flashlight devices have not been readily available.
In addition to spot and floodlighting, a strobe light also is desirable for incorporation into a flashlight device. This is particularly true of flashlight devices that are intended for underwater applications. In the event of emergencies or when signalling is desired, the activation of a strobe light is quite advantageous. Here too, however, flashlight devices which include a high intensity strobe light have not been readily available.
While the use of rechargeable batteries in portable flashlight devices has been known for some time, recharging generally is achieved by an external charging circuit, such as via standard wall sockets. However, if electrical wall socket power is not available, the flashlight batteries are not easily recharged. This disadvantage can be reduced substantially by providing a charging circuit within the flashlight itself, thus permitting many readily available sources of charging current, such as manually operated generators (e. g. a so-called bicycle light generator), to be used. Still further, it is desired to utilize solar voltaic cells as a source of recharging current. Since sunlight is a plentiful source of energy, the use of such solar cells practically insures a fully recharged battery when standard utility-supplied power is not available.
Flashlight devices which are intended for underwater applications should be buoyant and designed to float. While some of these devices are sufficiently buoyant, it would be most helpful, particular in emergency situations, if they assumed predetermined orientations irrespective of the manner in which they are placed or dropped in a body of water. Specifically, if the flashlight device enjoys floodlight qualities, the device should assume a particular orientation to insure that the flood-lighting effect is visible.